eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P8)
War with Kisara A few things before we continue. - While you are not required to level your magic research level, or fuse monsters in the magic technology route, doing so gives you access to several useful units. - One such unit is shown in the screenshot to the left. This unit is very resistant to physical damage. - Another type of unit you might find useful are those with anti-universal (反万) armor type, as this is rare. - For the monster fusing recipes, refer to this page. Elfaticia pays Weiss a visit with MeiMei. The visit is pleasant until she invites Aru to live with her in Enen de Mail, only to be rejected. Elfaticia leaves, visibly depressed. A messenger brings shocking news (not so shocking if you've read earlier spoilers); troops from Kisara have invaded Centakus. Thus begins our next war. Another messenger arrives afterwards with news that Bell, Garmus' Magic Doll has arrived in a badly damaged condition. Back at Centakus Castle, Pateiruna Shinku pays Weiss a visit. Unlike Erumina, Patei is not opposed to getting to know Weiss better. Ea Shiaru invites Weiss to a friendly duel. After Weiss is beaten several times, Ea Shiaru remarks that it is unbecoming of the man who once defeated her. Weiss replies that he cannot fight seriously in front of a lovely woman. Weiss and Ea Shiaru take a walk in Centakus. Ea Shiaru remarks that lately, she has been unable to retain her clam, and blames Weiss for being the source of her emotional instability. Click on MeiMei wandering around Centakus. Weiss and MeiMei discuss Elfaticia's unusual behaviour during her visit. Weiss wonders what Elfaticia is hiding from him. You will then be given two options: #"Ask about her wrongs" (非を問う) #"Even so, I want to believe" (それでも信じたい) Choose the second option. Return to the world map. You should be able to see this new event. You will only be allowed to use 3 units in this battle; Weiss, Aru, and MeiMei. The enemies are mostly dark element, but the boss itself is undead, so prepare accordingly. Weiss pays Elfaticia a visit with Aru and MeiMei. Weiss tries to find out the true reason why Elfaticia wants Aru. While in the mist of discussion, they are interrupted by Noiasu. In this battle, we have to defeat all enemies while defending Elfaticia. '--- different writer---' Further Steps (Since this walkthrough is not completed and i am not much of a writer, so i will only list steps which are needed to move forward in story.) * In next turn Garmus will suddenly come to Centakus and ask Weiss to allow him to pass his forces through centakus. He wants to investigate Woods in Curve for Asu Noi' (previous Centakus field marshel) death. Talk to him and when asked choose first option: "I Understand. I will cooperate". This will open a new special quest in your castle. Accept it and when ready complete it. (Note: use units with dark defence and holy elmental attack) You will find out more about previous field marshel Asu Noi and crystalization. * Also after completing Special mission Lacrille will come to you with a request to bring her along when you go for suppression of undead. By completing this mission you can add Ghost Krieis to your party. After completion of this mission talk to Lacrill and chose second option when asked whether you should save Kreiss or not.After that talk to Feruano to make a magic spell to free Kreiss. * You may also get first H-scene of Lissele. * Talk to Eida and Air Cial * If you haven't done already move some units to Guntram Large Fort. * If you magic research level is high enough and you've built Monster Fusion Lab. 20 Research Quests will open up and Belmon Aency. These quests are to create new monster by mixing already captured monsters through suppression quests. Consult Monster Combination page for recipies. http://eushully.wikia.com/wiki/Madou_Koukaku:Monster_Combination Also if you run out of units required you may recapture them be completing quests again or buy them at Ragiru shop. *